What's this captin? Love?
by LostLoverNina.NaeNaeChan
Summary: A story mainly pulled out of thin air. Sousuke has invited Kaname over for dinner but how can an earthquake, snowstorm and evil villan lead to such romantic tactics? SousukeKaname and maybe KurtzMao. R&R please. Arigato. CHAPTER 8 EDIT! Chapter NINE UP!
1. I've never ever felt this way before

_Hey all how ya doin its of course your lost lover nina, and Im here to tell you how things should really go in full metal panic. so hope you all enjoy! Here it is... Full Metal Painic: Whats this captin? Love? lolI love that title! lol anyway remeber me on Inuyasha strorys as well A truth behind your words is the name of my other one story so here we go again with my second story Whats this captin? Love? lol I hope thoes who read this will be able to review me well im not a bad person... am i? -thinks- nope not really.. I hope my lover knows I'm here for him. well skye I know you have no idea what full metal panic is but read anyway so u can tell meh how it is! as for sir Serious Sergent Sousuke Sagera!I say sir I have done my mission in elimating my abusive father (not death dont worry I put wip cream on his head while he was asleep.. mawahahah )so here it is enough with the side notes right?.. lol here ya go my second story the title once again is Whats this caption? Love? there ya go enough talk!_

**Chapter 1: I havent ever felt this way before.**

It was a beautiful spring monrning around the time of 7:30 a.m but Kaname was still asleep. At this rate she was bound to be late to her first class. She rolled over sleeply not wanting to get up then looked at her clock and jumped out of bed and into the shower. She sighed gently and stood in the shower for a while before noticing she was going to be late for school. She then jumped out of the shower pulling on her school uniform and combing her hair and since she had low blood presure she didnt really do all that well in the mornings. She slamed the door on her way out running down the street to the train which she cought just in time. She smiled gently to her self and say something flash by the window behind her. She blinked and over looked it acting as though she didnt see a thing, all of a sudden the window a couple seats down from her opeaned a pair of strong legs slid through. Sweat on Kaname's head dropped as she watched the rest of the body slide through the window. Then there he was in all his glory, Sousuke Sagura. He had deep cool gray eyes and a natural, good-looking scared face left with no emotion other then his blank stare.Kaname stood up and walked over to him and he took step after step back from her and then pulled out her fan and slapped him accross the face in one hard swift movement. He went back at least two feet before he finally stopped sliding alonmg the train floor. Kaname put her fan back into her bag and looked at him as he stood up a mark on his face from where she'd hit him. Kaname closed her eyes and took her seat.

"M-Miss Chidori?...If you dont mind... Would you mind telling me why you just struck me." Sousuke said softly in a rather hurt voice. Kaname opened her eyes to him, then took a deep breath letting it out deeply in a sigh. The people around then were so used to their behavior that it seemed, more or less, natural. Sousuke jumped when she looked at him.

" Do you really have to ask why Sousuke? What if something were to happen to you when you tried to get onto the train so recklessly? Do you think I would have been glad?" Kaname asked slightly annoyed. Sousuke gulped and looked at her.

" I'd be just someone less to be around you right Miss Chidori?... I mean it's not like you actually want me around... Am I right?" Sousuke replied not sighing but remaining standing as the train slowed down some. Kaname stood not looking at him her hair falling in front of her eyes. When she did look at him he saw tears glittter the corners of her eyes as she got off. "Kaname... K-Kaname...I'm sorry..." He tried telling her but she was already gone and the train doors closed behind her and the train with him still on it left the station.

Kaname walked down the street twored her school her eyes still down ward, thinking to herself. 'Why would he say that?' She sighed once more angerly as she kept her eyes down still walking right into someone without noticing it she was knocked to the ground and yet she was so out of it she barely noticed. She looked up to the boy mutering his apoligy and sighed as he offered to help her up. She shook her head but he healped her up anyway. She looked at his face for the first time and blinked. He was drop dead hot. She blushed slightly at how close they were and muttered sorry lightly.He smiled gently and it made Kaname's heart race. She'd dropped her books and kneeled to pick them up then she saw him kneel down beside her helping her pick up her fallen books. She blushed again lightly and stood up placing the books in her bag looking at him, his face a little red. He was at least 6'2" and he had deep green eyes and long pulled back red hair. Normaly Kaname wouldn't think twice on dateing but he seemed different...special even... Kaname smiled to him and pushed her long blue hair behind her ear and pushed her bag more over her shoulder. He watched her with intrest and bowed sharply to her.

"My names Yamota, Yuroku Yamota.."He told her his hand outstreched. Kaname blinked and smiled bowing in return to him.

"Oh.. My names Chidori, Kaname Chidori." Kaname said studdering a little. She then took his hand and smiled shaking his hand and blinked at his strong grip.' Wow.'. She thought as she let go of his hand. He has a grip like Sousuke's, and at that thought her eyes traveled low once more. Yuroku blinked and put two fingers beneath her chin.

"Someone... As beautiful.. As you need not be sad." He told her making her blush genltly. ((What was going on!... She just met him and was already in love with him? What about Sousuke? Whats gotten into him?)) Kaname smiled a little looking up at him then looked at her watch blinking.

"Damn... Now I'm late..." Kaname whispered gently looking at him.." I'm so sorry...I have to go now.. I'm already late for school. " Kaname told him. He smiled and noded

" It's no problem Miss Chidori... I work at the Yamota Dogo,... right down the street I dont have school today.. " He laughed a little.." Im 16 by the way. So, ja ne then?" He asked his face hopeful. Kaname smiled and nodded.

" Yea I'll see ya latter, I might drop by after school ok? " She said taking off down the street thinking. 'What is this im feeling?..I really like him but do I really?' Kaname asked herself.

* * *

I hope ya liked it.. This is the 3rd time ive edited this chapter! so i hope you like it! im Lost Lover Nina Over and out!  



	2. Cold nights

Hey everyone its meh ur lost lover Nina but I gues im found right? lol anyway so whats up? I hope everyones in good heath right? RIGHT! -eye twiches- lol well anyway im in a good positive additude ready to write fanfics! -falls asleep- zzzzzzzZZZZZZZ -wakes up- ohh sry I had to take a small nap but I'm back! -dances- ya miss meh? I guess not.. v.v FINE! -gets posting on really mean fan fic- so here it is Chapter 2: Thats not possible! OHHHH! i forgot allabout meh shoutouts!1 i give a huge shoutout to my buddy kikiyaphobia! and my lover! >> no name attched! my baby sister! MOMOKO! she hates when i call her that but OH WELL! live with it!

Last time with chapter one ) Sousuke said something so uncalled for Kaname wondered what did she really mean to him so she left him on the train to allow herself to think when she met this drop dead hottie named Yakura so will love bloom beteewn these two or will Sousuke cut in?

Chapter 2: Thats not possible!

Still on the train his face to his hands Sousuke thought about what he'd told Kaname, to his thought he said nothing wrong.. or did he? He stood up and started paceing quietly around the train school long forgotten. It was his job to protect her, and protect her was what he was gonna do. He went to the window sighing as he pushed it open hearing the gasps from the amazed people around him. He merly sighed and felt the harsh yet warm wind hit accross his face then put hids legs out and slid the rest of his body through coving his head as he rolled along the concrete. He then stood up his clothes torn but he didn't care. Kaname wasnt with him he had no thought, other then to find her. He looked around taking a gun to a man's neck sighing as he threatened to call the police. So he then knew no one was gonna help him but him so he journeyed around the thick city looking or his blue haired girl Kaname.

Kaname walk the strrets already late she thought no to go. With a heavy sigh she walked thinking of her one... her only sousuke. What was this she was feeling for him? Love? Hatred? Annoyence?.She laughed at the thought of love.. Her in love with Sousuke? As if! he wouldnt even think twice about her. She wasnt blind, she saw guys practicly drooling to see her in her short uniform that rounded her thighs tightly, But why didnt Sousuke notice? Was she that undisarable to him. What was she thinking?She couldnt have possibly fallen in love with him! Could she? She sighed in furstration and stopped walking.

" This just cant be possible! " She yelled into sky so loudly that several people near by jumped in alarm and many birds flew from the trees. She took in a deep breath and continued walking. She blinked slightly when she felt tears break through the protection of her eyes and run long her cheek. She let them run more and more. People who saw this showed a look of concern but didnt really do anything about her. She walked a little faster and ended up running down every street of the city. She stopped in an alley way her back resting up against the wall and her head back a little. Her eyes looked up to sky still crying her heart pounding at three different speeds she looked back down to her watch and saw school would have been let out by now and Sousuke would be looking forher by now. She didn't care anymore. Suddenly her cell phone rings. Without thinking she fipped it open.

" Kaname here talk to meh, " Kaname said. The voice on the other end of the phone was familier but she wasnt gonna figure it out.

"Yes Miss chidori, " The voice replied with a smooth even like voice of a singer. " I belive u didn't show at school today am I correct? " It was one of her teachers, the principal actully.

" Yes sir,.. " Kaname said hanging her head slightly as the clouds above her turned a deep merky gray. She sighed again tears coming more her voice weaker then before. Her teacher made a small noise and coughed before he spoke once more.

" I was just cheeking Miss Chidori and I'd expect you'd get home before it starts raining. " He said then hung up. Kaname smiled a little because she was already too late. Rain had started and she was a long way away from the train and she didn't have enough for a cab so she walked... and she walked all the way home in the cold ferice rain, crying as she did so.

Sousuke jogged through out the streets and ontop of buildings looking around for her asking others have they seen her. Becoming fustratied he fired a shot into the air and sat on the rooftop of their aparetmet building.His thick strong legs hung swiftly over the side as he felt as tho he'd let Kaname down somehow. Then he saw her walking to the building her arms around her and she looked almost frozen. Sousuke jumped down and landed in front of her. She blinked several times the water so cold it made her eyelashes almost freeze her eyes shut. Sousuke stared at her amazed at how cold and sad she looked. He stepped closer to him but she stepped back.

"Kaname... It's me... Sousuke.. " He told her as she constantly backed away from him.

"S-Sousuke? " She asked her teeth chattering against her lips. He nodded and sighed gently waiting for her to stop moving backwards in the cold wind. He finally pulled her to him against his warm body and found her ice cold. He then piced her uo bridal syle and carried her to his apartment and set her down on the couch, which was hard and had no warmth. He looked at her frozen body and went to his room coming back with some clothes for her. They were bigger and looked warm. She looked at him not sayying anything. He felt the side of her face and blinked at how cold it was. He then picked her up once more then carried her into his bathroom turning on the hot water to his bathtub which was the size of a boat. She blinked and warmed only a small bit as the steam filled the room.

"S-Sousuke?... Why are you still here? What are you doing?" She asked Sousuke as he tured to look at her rubbing her legs with his hands. She smiled a little atthe feelings of his hard, large hands warmed her cold frozen legs. Sousuke didnt answer her.

" Stand up please Kaname.. " He sat and tried taking off her shirt. Kanames eyes widened and with all the strengh she had she used to slap him a good onthe side of his face and found it to be frozen. His eyes were dark and he looked almost pale. Dispite all that he continued to undress her. She blinked and covered her body once hed removed her shirt

"Sousuke? what are you doing?" Kaname asked as she stepped away from him. Sousuke blinked and looked at her. He was more worried about making sure that she was alright then looking at her body but was that what she thought? He looked away slient still and left the room closing it behind him. Kaname stood there then smiled and finshed undressing stepping into the water letting it warm her she waited for a while before stepping out and looking around for Sousuke. She dressed in the cothes hed left for her. When she walked out of the bathroom she was hot food sitting on the table but no Sousuke. She was starved not having time for breakfast and not getting lunch she ate the food without question. Once she was done she looked around and saw him through an open door. Sousuke was sitting at a table with some sort of listing device at his ear he was speaking to someone this much she was sure of.

" But captin!" she heard Sousuke say to the person. "Love! with who,..." there was a pause in his words then he blinked and dropped the device he was talking on., " M-Miss Chidori ma'am? i dont think she likes me that much Captin,..." Kaname had heard enoguh she took a deep breath and pushed the door open shivering lightly as the coldness brushed at her feet...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hey mawahahhaha a clify! im so evil! -dances- i cant wait for the next chappy! whats Kaname gonna do?hhahahah! wellJa ne for now!damatte-yo! seeeshomaru-sama! anyone who can figure out what that means gets a present!


	3. Sleepless

_**Hey! im back and ready to update!lets see what i have here... hmmm candy ,... check.. sesshomaru.. cheeck... a computer? Check... and lets see... hmmmm i guess thats it! so lets get on with the shoutouts!FIRST! LINA! meh sis! DUH!**__**One... Skye! hi! and Two.. KIKYOPHOBIA! Three... My lover... Four... reviweres and readers...hmmmm i guess thats it! love ya all and ya know that by now! soon with the story right! here it is. Chapter 3: sleepless. No not like that ya pervs! lol! well anyway here ya go! its 3:40 in the am here so im yes very hyper!**_

**_Disclamier: No... i dont own Full Metal Panic!... Damn... sucks doesnt it! _**

Chapter 3.Sleepless

Sousuke looked at her praying that she didnt hear what he'd just said. He merly looked at her with his expressionless face and sighed a little more afrraid then anything. She looked at him her eyes glittered with tears. He looked away from her picking up the device he was talking on and hung it up then walked over to her stopping in front of her then kept walking. Kaname blinked and looked at him her eyes letting only one tear fall. He walked into his bedroom and closed the door standing against it breathng deeply and nervously his heart pounding hard in his chest. He looked at the picture of Mithril beside his bed and wished he was there now. Nothing could compete with how hard he was restraing him self from walking back out there and telling Kaname what he really felt... How he really felt. He could hear her out side the door talking in a weak voice but he couldnt really make out what she was saying. He swallowed all the thoughts in his mind and walked into the hallway were Kaname still stand now with her cellphone to her ear talking to what sounded like Keyoko. He knew he shoulnt be listening in but he wanted to know how Kaname was feeling. He saw her walk into the living room and sit down on to the couch and start talking her voice still weak.

" Yea.." She said most likely answering Keyoko's question. Sousuke walked to the corner and stood agaisnt the wall listing to them. Kaname laughed slightly and then she paused as though listening to what Keyoko was saying.

"Keyoko... No I dont understand him either... I didn't expect him to like me... Honest I didn't..but by his looksI thought hed be.. At least a little instred in me... " Kaname said softly Sousukes eyes widened. 'What?..' Sousuke asked himself. " But i guessI was wrong... I... I just thought,... that ya know... I would mean something to him not just his mission. I know im not supposed to mean anything to him... but i just wished... andyou know how much he means to me dont you? i know i tellyou all the time...I guessI will never mean anything to him as long asI live.. " Kaname said and pulled the phone away from her head haning up. She then streched and looked around her eyes cought Sousukes for a moment and she blinked and looked again but saw no one. She sighed half in sadness half in confusion. Sousuke felt horriable by now and he swolloed all his thoughts about going over to Kaname and taking her by the shoulders and giving her all that he needed... Love... Compassion...and Understanding. Sousuke looked around the corner at her and cought her just as she pushed her long blue hair over her shouler. The problem was she was facing him as she did so. He blinked and looked at her catching her eyes with his and trying to smile. She looked away puling her arms around herself. Sousuke felt guily once more and looked down.

" Kaname... You dont understand...you cant know howI feel about you... your not just my mission... your my friend... I dont know how much more i can tellyou before they'll make me swich missions... I dont want to leave you Kaname..I want to be with you... through everything... Every passiong moment." Sousuke confessed and looked deep into her eyes and then away. "Kaname...I cant tell you this the wayI want...Ai shitireu... thats allI have to say.. " Sousuke said then Kanames hand reached up and touched the side of his face making him look at her. She smiled a little at him and he put his hand over hers. Kaname looked into his eyes and smiled a gently. Sousuke couldnt really take it anymore and the desire he had to kiss her was truly unbareable. He pulled her to his strong body and brought his lips hard against hers. Her eyes widened and softened a little as she closed them to kiss him back. He pulled away and looked away from her. She looked at him and tiltied his face to hers gently with two fingers. He looked at her sighing a little and shaking his head as though ashamed of himself. She gave him a confused look and watched as he pulled away from her. She blinked and walked a little closer to him.

"Whats wrong?..." Kaname asked as she stopped walking. He looked up at her when the ground beaneath them shook and shook hard. Kaname fumbled and tripped oveer her feet and feel against Sousuke who fell with her to the ground. Sousuke kept her head beneath his chin and held her close. She trembled in his strong grasp as the ground beneath them still shook. Just as that happened the power went out. Kaname's eyes were closed and Sousukes cool grey eyes stayed wide open as though on guard of some kind

Kanames Pov! ))

When the earthquake was overI clinged onto Sousuke for dear life and never let him go. He stood up with me still clinging onto him and looked around to see what was damaged or broken. When he was done looking around he acted as tho that kiss that went on between them hadnt happened. He went into the room with that strange radio type thing and watched him press alot of numbers, and even then I was right against him afraid to let him go. Truth was... I did love Sousuke,... And i want to make sure he knows this. I heard someone pick up the raidio and then he said something about the power butI wasnt really paying attentionI was too busy making sureI was as close to him as possible.

Sousukes Pov))

I didnt knowwhy Kaname was so close to me but it wasnt making me feel alot better. I didnt know how to react with her right against me this way. I knew she couldnt have possibly felt the same wayI could... Could she? I pushed these thoughts out of my mind and stood up after comunicating with Mithril. She was right at my side her arm linked with mine. There was nothing we could do. We didnt have any power soI dont think we should leave the aparentment. Kaname was unusualy quiet andI think she had a right to be... I looked at her and ran my fingers through her hair then walked down the hall way and sat down on the couch, Kaname sat down next to me and rested her right leg against my left.

Normal point of veiw))

Sousuke blinked at this and looked at her leg as it crossed over his own. A feeling in his lower waist told him she shouldnt have done that. She then moved closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder Sousuke blinked several times before clsoeing his eyes trying to steedy his beating heart. When her hand closed against his, with his fingers locked agaisnt hers he knew how she felt.. Through her unspoekn words... He looked at her and kissed her forhead gently his large hand clenching hers tightly,

"Kaname..."

* * *

Ha ha! another cliffy! dont fall off! -sighs and watches koga fall off the cliff- Baka... well any way thats alll for now! dont forget to add me to ur favorites! im gona try to update every week or so.. so dont wory i'll keep writing! ur lost lover! Nina! 


	4. Snowed In

_**Hey hey all Its lost lover Nina thats gettin a bit old right? hmm i need a new entrance -.-;; but oh well right? hmmmm that might be a - Sousuke! put some clothes on! what? what do you mean you wont be neending any for this chapter? wha- ohhhhhh i get it now! Kaname! dont you dare Sousukes mine! Kaname: Shut up and mind ya buiness! Me: o.o Never! ha ha! Sousuke! you choose! Who do ya want! Me? Kaname? Or Tessa?. Sousuke: O.O not fair! so Im not answering.. Or atleast not yet! Me: well anyway! I wanna do my shout outs! My sister Lina! My bf! umm reviwers! readers! Haki! Masterrdna! Rain! nad last but not least and all who posts their stories here! so here it is Chapter 4: Snowed In  
**_

_Disclamier: No i dont own Full metal Panic.. (paces back and forth) hmmm maybe if i.. (looks around) I mean on with the story_!

**Chapter 4: Snowed In  
**

(Recap)

Sousuke blinked at this and looked at her leg as it crossed over his own. A feeling in his lower waist told him she shouldnt have done that. She then moved closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder Sousuke blinked several times before clsoeing his eyes trying to steedy his beating heart. When her hand closed against his, with his fingers locked agaisnt hers he knew how she felt.. Through her unspoekn words... He looked at her and kissed her forhead gently his large hand clenching hers tightly,

"Kaname..."

(this time. )

Sousuke felt heat rise in his neck and face as he carefuly moved his leg away from Kaname. She blinked and blushed deeply looking away from him. He whispered her name once more and she looked at him pushing her long blue hair over her shoulder and smiling nervously. He then moved slightly closer to him just to see weither or not she was going to push away from him or not. He sighed a little when she didnt move because half of him wanted Kaname to just come back to earth and slap him then call him a perv, but that never happened. She merly sighed gently the corners of her small soft lips forming up into a smile. Her hand found his and she felt it as Sousuke fought for control of his now pounding heart. It was hard to control to him because he was the serious and slient type making girls feel they were never good enough.

Kaname seemed to be the only girl who understood Sousuke, and it made him think. He looked at her face: the even tones of her lightly skin and how soft and gentle her lips looked to him as he slowly raised his hand to caresse her cheek. She blushed and wet her lips slightly wondering what to do. She loved the way his almost emotionless face ador her smile, and grace. She placed her hand softly atop his and closed her eyes then opened them, looking at him with a curious expression. He blushed, from what she could see through the darkness and the only thing illighting the room was the moonlight from the window

"Sousuke.. "

Kaname whispered as his lips drifted closer to hers. He ignored his name and gently crashed his dry, chapped lips against hers which were soft and smooth, like a rose petal. He couldnt get over how good her lips felt agaisnt his and it craved him to want more. He desired her. He knew nothing would make him see that Kaname wanted him he could almost sence it. He ran his finger along her jawline so she sccoted closer to him and kissed him more deeply. First the kiss started out small soft, innocent, and gentle untill they could bearly hold it. Sousukes hands massaged her shoulders and back as he pulled her to him and Kanames hands roamed his hair and back exploring every part of him she could reach.

"K-Kaname... "

He moaned softly as her fingers burried themselfs in her hair. He pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. He then fell to his back with Kaname still atop him. He kissed every part of her face and neck and then swiched their postions, so that he was ontop her, dominating her. She looked up at him her amrs around his neck and her lips against his enticing him. She felt her control over the situation start to fade more as he kissed her neck and lips. Then suddenly there was a loud noise and both Sousuke and Kaname jumped. She held more onto him and he pulled her body closer. Sousuke stood up striaght backed amd tall running to the door with a angry expression on his face. He went to the door and found the hallway beyond cold . He slammed the door behind him and saw that several windows were broken and snow was poring outside. Kaname on the other hand sat up and pushed back her hair becoming chilled when the cold air swept through the room. Sousuke came back and looked at Kaname in a almost aplogentic way then he raced to the device radio like thing and called Mithril.

They answered and Sousuke was saying something Kaname couldnt understand as tho it was in a code. So she merly shivered from the cold and walked into Sousukes room. He had nothing but a full size bed and a dresser which contained his clothes and three picturs. She picked them up and saw one with him and when he was a little younger at Mithril then one with him as a baby with his family then last but never to be least, was a picture of him and Kaname.

She smiled and traced the outline of his mouth through the frame and rembered how dry and chapped they were. but that really didnt have any effect on her. She loved everything about him.. It was telling him that was the hard part. She sighed a little and felt two strong arms wrap her waist she jumped slightly then leaned back agaisnt a strong chest. He smiled and kissed along her neck kissing and nipping at her earlobe. She allowed a soft moan to pass her lips and she smiled and turned in his arms

"Where were we?" Sousuke asked her leaning in to kiss her once more but Kaname pushed away a little."Whats wrong Kaname?" He asked smiling at her. She smiled back and sighed a little.

" I ... I wanna know what happened outside.. And why did you look at me like that, " She imitated his face "And now your back and want to pick up where we left off which I might think is a mistake to begin with.." Kaname said gently as he let go of her. Sousuke looked liked she slapped him. He took her hand and sat down on his bed then looked at her.

"Kaname... " Then Kaname cut him off with a swift kiss. His eyes widened and he kissed her back. She pulled away and smiled running her fingers through his hair. He smiled and sighed a little.

"Sousuke... I know whats going on no need to worry.. " She then pushed him over to his back and kissed him passionatly then stood back up and walked from the room. Sousuke lay ther unsure what happened but when he sat up and regained his breath Kaname stood in the doorway in nothing but a white towel. His eyes never left her flawless body.She blushed and looked away and Sousuke stood up all the pressure of seeing her liike this built up in one place. Kaname felt it when he looked at her and she pressed her thigh against him. The smell of her even made him want her. She smiled and kissed him not letting go of the towel Sousukes hands took hold of her own making her drop the towel. She blushed and looked away just before Sousuke crashed his lips hard against hers kissing her passionatly. She brought her hands up and around his neck whispering something

"Sousuke... I.. I love you.. " She said softly just above a whisper. Sousuke pulled back from her holding her tightly in his arms leading her back over to the bed his eyes never leaving hers he layed her down so he was atop her smiling slightly. She looked up at him almost scared. He kissed her lips and neck.

" Kaname... I-- " Sousuke started when...

* * *

_**Bawahhahah Nina the author cut off the chapter! hehe! im so mean right! mawhahahah! -dances- im one evil bitch right! o.o please dont say yes... -.-;;; but anyway i gotta say bye bye for now later!Lost lover Nina over and out.**_  



	5. AN

Yea Hi everyone! its Lost lover Nina with an announcement! Yo look i know i dont have the best grammar and stuff in the world but alteast i try! i thank you for reminding my on my grammar errors and everything and sory if it takes away from your enjoyment so im ultra sorry... and i hope you forgive me... Lost Lover nina.. Out.. -vanishes-.


	6. Forrbidden Love

_**-Nina falls into computer chair with her hands on the key typing each word you see before you. Who as you know is none other then the infamous Lost Lover Nina- Hullo? Oh yea I'm suposed to be writing a chapter... Right? Hmmm! What was that! -looks around and sees Sesshomaru behind her with a... peice of cake?- Wow...-.- thanks Sesshi... -smiles and eats the cake- Awsomeness! Now I have brain food! -smiles and begins typing the story for full metal panic Chapter 5!- So I know I havent been updating in a while but I have 3 stories to update! Not to mention I'm on National Junior Honor Socity and ive been really really busy latly.. so... I'm .. ya know.. sorry... heh.. Well I'm updating now right which should be all that matters.. Right? Well um.. here it is... Chapter 5: Forrbidden Love .. its a lemon chapter so beware!**_

_**Disclaimer: No I do not own Full Metal Panic.. -.- But I own a DVD! FUMOFFU!****  
**_

_**Chapter 5: Forrbidden Love**_

_( Last time ))_

_"Sousuke... I know whats going on no need to worry.. " She then pushed him over to his back and kissed him passionatly then stood back up and walked from the room. Sousuke lay ther unsure what happened but when he sat up and regained his breath Kaname stood in the doorway in nothing but a white towel. His eyes never left her flawless body.She blushed and looked away and Sousuke stood up all the pressure of seeing her like this built up in one place._

_Kaname felt it when he looked at her and she pressed her thigh against him. The smell of her even made him want her. She smiled and kissed him not letting go of the towel Sousukes hands took hold of her own making her drop the towel. She blushed and looked away just before Sousuke crashed his lips hard against hers kissing her passionatly. She brought her hands up and around his neck whispering something,_

_"Sousuke... I.. I love you.. " She said softly just above a whisper. Sousuke pulled back from her holding her tightly in his arms leading her back over to the bed his eyes never leaving hers he layed her down so he was atop her smiling slightly. She looked up at him almost scared. He kissed her lips and neck._

_" Kaname... I-- " Sousuke started when..._

(( This time. ))

"Kaname.. I- I- cant love you... I do.. but I cant... That would put both you and I not to mention our whole mission in danger. Kaname, dont get me wrong I really do love you... But Mithril... has forbidden it... " He looked away from her and stood up covering her with the blanket. Kaname blinked and sat up looking away from him standing up with the blanket. Looking away from him still she sighed a little droping her head a little and walking to the door.

" No, Kaname wait!" Sousuke called from the door now on his feet buttoning his shirt. " I just dont.. I just cant bear...to.. lose you... You know how much you mean to me.. I just think that we need to think more clearly on things."

Kaname nodded sadly her hair falling against the sides of her face. She looked away from him and walked back over to him not looking at his face and then looking at him as he shook slightly out of tension she smiled soflty to herself and reached up to his face caressing the hard features there. As she did so his shoulders relaxed and he smiled looking at her with soft eyes, as though this was his weekness. She smiled to him as his big strong arms wrapped her small waist.

His eyes looked confused but his body seemed to know about everything that as going on. She smiled as he led her over and down to the bed. Pinning her down, he looked down to her as her fingers caressing his face and neck running her fingers lightly against his body.

It was the smallest things she did that drove him insane: her voice, her smile the abilty to make him want her so badly. She ran her fingers against his shirt playing with the buttons. She felt him shudder slightly and she smiled deeply and hard to herself. He smirked to her and brought his hands to her chest and massaged one. Kaname moaned and smiled in a sharp escay. Sousuke saw this and leaned down kissing her neck softly hearing her gasp a little.

Kaname's hands went straight to Sousuke's back pulling off the shirt and throwing it to the floor where he would only recall it the next morning. Kaname ran her fingers down his back and unlocked her lips for only a second. She has always thought Sousuke was going to be fat, because of how broad his chest and back were but she was wrong in almost every way possible. All of his back was thick, hard, sculptured muscle. She felt his breath falter a little when her fingers brushed against his back.

He lifted himself up a little and loked down to her face kissing her neck lightly once more. She smiled and moved her head to give him more room. He trailled the small light kisses against her soft skin and to her sensitive breasts. He smiled and kissed them gently watching her back arch slightly in pleasure. He smiled and continued, both of them mumuring each others name engulfed in the flames of desire. Exploring, loveing, and pulling them selfs further into the heart in on-lasting passion.

So when the final moment came and Sousuke released his seed deeply into her and she gasped slightly, arching her back hard against him gripping the bedsheets swallowing her light screeam against Sousukes mouth. Panting heavly as peace settled in the room and Sousuke rolled from Kaname and smiled as she rested her head against his chest.

"Kaname? Aren't you angry with me? Why didn't you tell me to stop when I was gonna .. Well.. you know?" Sousuke asked her nervously running his fingers through her hair softly as she smiled gently the moon-light reflecting against her face slightly.

"Because you military manic.. I love you.. And maybe I wanted you to. " Kaname whispered gently and smiled softly. Sousuke leaned down and kissed her lips gently then looked up tword the celing and felt Kaname fall asleep against him. Smiling broadly to himself he closed his eyes pulling Kaname closer to him and falling asleep himself, but before falling asleep he whispered,

"I love you too Kaname.. " He smiled and fell asleep.

The next morning Sousuke woke and smiled deeply to himself when he felt warm skin against his own is when he remembered what happened the pervious night. He kissed her forhead and smiled when she shivered slightly and woke.

"Goodmorning.. " They both muttered kissing each other gently but Kaname blinked and looked over to the clock cursing softly.She put a hand to her forhead and sat up then got out of bed and streched a little Sousuke smiled and watched her as she threw on some of his clothes.

"Kaname.. Where are you going? Classes are sure to be canceled... Whats wrong?" He asked sitting up as a loud noise rattled the windows and Kaname fell over and blinked. Souske got out of bed throwing on his pants and running out into the hallway to see Kurtz standing with his back against the hallway wall. Sousukes eyes widened and he blinked and closed the door to his room. He heard Kaname move a litte so he kept his hand on the door knob. Kurtz smiled and laughed.

:"Sousuke , Sousuke Sousuke... I already know what ya' did last night .. I was here... I was sent to retrive both you and Miss Chidori but.. As you probally know ... When I tried to come and get you, but, both of you looked a little busy.. So Sousuke, you dog, where ya hidin her?" Kurtz laughed and smiled as Sousuke blushed deeply. Kaname opened the door and looked at Kurtz and blushed as he winked at her. He shook his head and smiled.

"Well Miss Chidori.. Come on.. I wont say a word to the caption, but you know you could lose your placement over this right Sousuke? " Kurtz asked, Sousuke ansered with his mouth shut tight.

" I couldn't care less about my placement right now.. I love Kaname... No one can steal that away from me.. " Sosuke said softly and took Kanames hand. She smiled and moved closer to him. Kurtz lip twiched for a moment and he pulled a gun aiming it at Kaname. Sousuke didnt move.

"K-Kurtz? What are you doing? She is not the enemy,.. " Sousuke said as Kurtz smirked and his apperence changed and he looked like Yuroku Yamota. Kanames eyes widened and she steeped back but he shot a place to the left of her ear and Sousuke tackled her covering her. Yoroku smirked and laughed smiling broadly to himself. Kaname blinked and stood up her eyes watering.

"Y-Yuroku... " She whispered soflty. He smiled and laughed again. Sousuke stood and pulled Kaname behind him. Kaname fought slightly against his back and looked over his shoulder to the one with the 9mm gun pointed to her.

"Kaname,... Do you remember when we met? Hmm? Do you? You did show even a slight instrest in me .. Did you not?" He smiled and laughed sofltly as Sousuke stepped forward.

"Why are you doing this? Who sent you?" Sousuke asked pushing Kaname back to the room. He shook his head and shot at him, pulling the trigger. A scream followed the shot and a body hit the ground. Kaname's eyes wattered as she fell to the ground although she remained unhurt.

"Sousuke.." Kaname whispered as the wind wiped through the room in a dead-like silence.

* * *

Yay! I finally updated! -dances- That took a long time! i had to end it at the best part! Love the cliffys! so this is Lost lover Nina. saying.. i need sleep! Night everyone.. Over and out.  



	7. Death and Secrets

**_Yay! well im back! After a much needed vacation! So thank you reviewers for welcoming me back so nicely! my hard drive crashed a couple weeks ago so I haven't been doing much lately but now im back in the grove of things! I hope you enjoy this heartfelt angry chappy! My shoutouts are as follows. Kyo-Kun Momoko, Skye, Courtney, Jasmine to who is livin it up in Jamaica right now.. ummm. all meh buddies at school and .. YOU! wow.. that was a new one! Lol! Well I hope you like this chapter. Chapter: 6 Death and Encounters._******

Chapter 6: Death and Secrets

(( Last time ))

"Kaname,... Do you remember when we met? Hmm? Do you? You did show even a slight interest in me .. Did you not?" He smiled and laughed softly as Sousuke stepped forward.

"Why are you doing this? Who sent you?" Sousuke asked pushing Kaname back to the room. He shook his head and shot at him, pulling the trigger. A scream followed the shot and a body hit the ground. Kaname's eyes watered as she fell to the ground although she remained unhurt.

"Sousuke.." Kaname whispered as the wind wiped through the room in a dead-like silence.

(( This Time ))

Kaname stood up as fast and ran away from him as fast as she could. She could hear gunshots behind her but she dared not to look back, running along the walls to the seeminginly maze-like apartment she ran her fingers along the wall for anything to hid from him in around or near. When she ended up near the door a sudden thought crossed her mind. 'Why am I running?' Her legs kept moving despite her effort to make them stop. She slid to a stop at the door when she came across Yuroku Yamota (( from the first chappy )) She blinked as he held the gun to the front of her head. Smirking with enough menace to make Kaname sick to her stomach she watched him her eyes wide. He gestured with the gun for her to back up and to walk slowly or so he says he'll become trigger happy.

"Kaname... Me and Sousuke have been friends for a long time ya see.. But he.. doesn't think I know what he did to get my father locked up in a federal prison. Her thought he could convict me... but there so called wasn't enough evidence. His accidental judgement killed my mother... My life was destroyed because of this nuance . He says kicking Sousuke's arm."Then I met you.. You.. looked so beautiful.. confused... mine for the taking.. But .. not..anymore.. when I saw him with you on the train that one day.. I couldn't believe it... And I thought.. What's he got that I couldn't give her? He looked down over to Kaname and smacked her hard against she face knocking her to the floor. Kaname blinked and landed hard against the wooden floors.

He kicked apart her legs in an attempt to rape her pinning her down with his full weight. She screamed and kicked in protest to this. He merely laughed and kissed her roughly on the lips she pushed her head away from him in disgust but her efforts were futile he pinned her biting at her lips making them even more bruised since last nights antics. He laughed gently running his fingers along her inner thighs. She tried as hard as she could to hold him back finally kicking him off her and sliding hard against the wall.

Kaname's body shook violently against the wall now her eyes holding nothing but fear as she looked up at the killer. He brought his hand down and caressed the side of her face. She jumped a little and almost out of fear didn't move away from him. She hid from his calm eyes and a voice grunted in the background. Kaname's eyes glazed over with tears no matter how hard she tried holding them back. She looked up at the man.

"Yamota... " She whispered then looked over to Sousuke's motionless body. Her heart skipped a beat as she closed her eyes and pushed her head back around the wall. Yamota leaned down and picked Kaname up by the hair and Kaname made no effort to withdraw. He smirked looking at her blank expression and slapped her hard across the face. Kaname once more didn't move. She was thrown to the ground and kicked hard in the stomach. Yamota smirked in satisfaction and he moved over to Sousuke kicking at his arm weakly.

Kneeling down next to the seemingly dead body he checked for a pulse. When his fingers touched the side of Sousuke's neck he was clubbed hard over the head by none other then the real Kurtz! Kurtz wiped the blood off his four head and lips and looked down to the un conscience man with deep disgust, or so he thought the man was un conscience. Kaname still sat there in shock. Kurtz looked over to her and smiled lightly kneeling down next to her. But something unexpected came and Yuroku was still awake and very much alive. his gun from the Yuroku stood up and walked over to Kurtz with the blunt objected Kurtz had used against him and swung it dead bolt to him but missed by only inches. Kurtz turned around looking into Yuroku's almost scared eyes. Kurtz's eyes were more then extraordinary and when he made them..

Had the look of no more then a murderer. Seeing this seemed to make Yuroku step back a little the fear shaking throughout his entire body. Kurtz raised his gun now to Yuroku's face and looked into his eyes once more his fingers pulling against the triggers but not firing off the gun. Kaname blinked as she saw this her body shaking even worse her eyes darting back from Kurtz to Yuroku and back again. The gun fired and Kaname closed her eyes as blood spattered on the wall behind Yuroku. He yelled in agony at the bullet shot through his arm at close range and looked at Kurtz with a menacing glare. Kurtz smiled knowing he wasn't going anywhere and looked over to Kaname he smiled and kneeled down to her gently touching the side of her face with his blood smeared hands. She jumped a little but didn't mind much looking at him, her eyes blank. Then taking no time at all she jumped against his chest crying deeply against it.

Kurtz was taken aback at first then pulled her closer picking her up and walking over to Sousuke. After he looked around to see if anyone was there he dropped down near Sousuke and started bandaging his wounds. He tied up Yamota and locked him in a closet with Kaname still locked on to his chest.

"Miss Chidori? You can let me go now. Sousuke's okay. You don't have to worry anymore." Kurtz told her putting her down on the couch and standing up stretching. His waki-taki made a beeping noise and he picked it up and saying

" This is Sergeant Kutz Weber. What is the problem? Over." Kurtz said into the receiver. The voice that echoed back to him was a woman's and sounded stunningly like Sergeant Mao, who replied:

" Kurtz? Where the hell are you! We've been trying to contact you for the past hour now? Have you found Sousuke! Are you still alive! Can you tell me where you are! Are you inju-" She started but Kurtz cut her off.

"Baby.. Im alright.. There's no need to worry mi Amor..." He said soothingly back to her even Kaname thought she was going to melt with the softness in his voice. Sergent Mao seemed to go quiet but when she spoke the air of her worry seemed to be lifted. She said something about comming back soon and the contact lost but not before Kurtz asked for more backup. Which we was granted no later then five minnutes in wait time. Kaname filled Kurtz in on everything barely taking a breath but when she got to the events of the perevious night she paused and skipped over it entirely. When her face flushed of all color Kurtz looked at her and calmly asked:

"Whats wrong?" Kaname shook her head indicating nothing was wrong then sighed a little and smiled to Kurtz. Sousuke grunted and shifted a little and Kaname went over to him taking his hand and placing it next to her heart kissing several of his fingers gently her eyes closed. The military arrived as Sousuke opened his eyes and smiled softly to her she smiled back gently then watched him being carried away on a strecher. When someone grabbed her from behind placing a hand over her mouth and a gun to her back was the only time she stopped talking. Her heart was now pounding in her chest and this man as far as she knew had absolute control over her untill she could find a way to remove the gun from her back. He threw her down his face still hidden within the shadows... Who was this?


	8. Stay Back!

Disclaimer: Oh no darling. If the owner of Full Metal Panic knew what I was doing to his/her characters they'd march to my home and smash my compy.

Chapter 7: A battle long neglected.

. . . Someone grabbed her from behind placing a hand over her mouth and a gun to her back was the only time she stopped talking. Her heart was now pounding in her chest and this man as far as she knew had absolute control over her until she could find a way to remove the gun from her back. He threw her down his face still hidden within the shadows... Who was this?

The hands which grabbed her were much to small and soft to be a mans and far to soft to be just any womans'. She knew who it was before she even turned around. It was obvious. Tessa stood, arms crossed over her chest and hair thrown lazily upward in her usual ponytail, but left upbraided, meaning she was in a hurry. Tessa was clumsy, but also a perfectionist. What in the world would make her rush out of bed with her hair only half finished? A first, Kaname stood, unsure what to feel, emotions played across her face as she decided to pick which was the most delicate way to go about this. She was angry with Tessa, that was a given, she wasn't jealous exactly, she just didn't understand Tessa, not at all.

Tessa was a perfectionist, her hair was always done, her clothes pressed and wrinkle free. Tessa's eyes were amazing themselfs, almost always a vague, clueless stare. However, there was something different in Tessa's sharp, im-pissed-at-you-stance, something so utterly tangible Kaname shivered in attention to it.

"I thought I made myself clear," Tessa paused a moment, wetting her lips before beginning again. "Sousuke is mine, which means he's not yours and you took him from me anyway. " She said in a tone, Kaname was positive couldn't come from her mouth until that moment. Tessa was childish and she hated to lose, and this was a battle she'd been long neglecting. She straightened, crossing her arms over her small chest and looking down at Kaname with all the contempt in the world. As much as she wanted to walk away from the conversation, she had no choice. This woman could make her disappear and not show any remorse.

"Captain Tessa . . . I'm more then sorry to inform you that Sousuke is not a ship. He can't belong to anyone." She placed emphasis on 'belong.' Tessa flushed a light pink.

"You know exactly what I meant." She snapped, acidly, stepping forward and glaring. This certainly didn't suit the captain. All this jealously and ill tempered emotions just didn't feel right. Kaname stepped back a little and sat down leaning her head against the wall.

Tessa didn't really have a gun, but there was no use to inform Kaname about that secure bit of information. Of course, the crew would realize that Tessa and Kaname both are missing and probably turn the apartment apart in all the uproar it would bring. Tessa tried to collect her thoughts, but failed horribly.

Kaname stared at the ceiling. There was nothing more embarrassing, but being harassed and threatened by a woman who can barely carry around her own clipboard let alone fight Kaname over the man she fell so head over heals in love with. 'No possible way in hell will I give Sousuke over to Tessa.' Kaname thought airily as she stood, her thoughts collected and her own decision assured. Tessa could win wars all she wanted underwater, but this was no order given to her by the higher chief.

"What do you want me to say to you, Captain?" Kaname asked, more then enough sarcasm in her voice to make Tessa arch an eyebrow.

"I want you to, for lack of a better phrase, stay the hell away from Sagura." She said, in a voice too cold to be hers. There was something behind the Captains cooling, icy, grey eyes that made Kaname blink. There was no possible way to do that now.

They'd confessed.

They've made love.

Tessa gave Kaname a curious stare and Kaname broke the gaze suddenly finding a partial of dust in the ground more important then the tension building between the two of them. The pieces fit together like a puzzle, Tessa was angry with herself she hadn't noticed earlier. The room still smelled faintly of sex, and Kaname herself. . . Tessa wrinkled her nose and coughed delicately into her hand to maintain the last of her composure.

"I understand now, it all makes sense. . ." She whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide. Kaname blinked and watched Tessa as she pulled away from her, and starting toward the door. "You've made love to him. . . He's fallen in love with you." She said with more spite in her words then there should have been. Her eyes locked Kaname's for a moment so she could start to see tears fall before her face changed, back to its usual airy blankness.

Tessa was smarter then she looked. Personal matters aren't brought to the workplace. She pulled together all the fading parts of her heart and kept them in her pocket the best she could. She needed to file paperwork, see Sousuke, and command an entire crew. She must admit, this was not over.

Kaname didn't deny anything, nor did she agree with it. She walked to the mirror, watching her pale reflection stare aimlessly back at her. Dark chocolate colored eyes stared back at navy hair and a pretty face. Her eyes remained stoic in the mirror until she changed her thoughts from Tessa's anger to Sousuke's health which in turn, changed her expression, . . . To worry.

Truthfully, Kaname didn't give a DAMN about Tessa's prissiness, there was absolutely nothing Kaname could do about her heart now. This wasn't a highschool romance like in those cheesy romance novels, or at least that's how Kaname saw it. This truly wasn't a game. Not at all.

Kaname's heart was racing the entire way to Mithril. She sat quietly, chewing impatiently on her lower lip, after a shower and a change of clothing. At the Captain request, she wore dress, in the color of navy. Kaname objected but realized it was a lost effort. Frustrated, she crossed her legs, and leaning back in plain.

Tessa was sitting not far away, her eyes deep in thought. She too had changed clothes and braided her hair, before returning to the ship, she was a captain after all. Tessa laid her fingernails along her bottom lip, tapping them soundlessly against her front row of perfect teeth. Anxiety and tension levels ran high as they neared Mithril. Kaname, being escorted along while Tessa took off at a brisk walk the mere moment the plane touched stable water.

Upon entering Mithril headquarters, Kaname immediately felt safer, and the only thing she wanted to do was see Sousuke. However, several men on the ship requested she take a rest, upon the Captains orders. A look of contempt flashed against her pretty features, but she held her composure, agreeing with the men. There may be a chance, if she stayed positive, she could sneak out and see Sousuke.

Finally catching her break, she raced down the hallways and sliding to a stop at the door to the infirmary. She knocked before walking in, already speaking, her eyes to the paper in her shaking hands.

Upon entering the room, she looked up at the scene before her. Blinking, she covered her mouth with her hand and left the room.

As quickly as possible. . . .


End file.
